The invention relates in general to the field assemblies of printed circuit boards (or PCBs). In particular, it is directed to assemblies of storage module PCB and mSATA or SATA M.2 PCBs.
A microserver is a server class computer which is based on a system on a chip (SoC). An example of microserver is discussed in Doering, A. C.; Kiss, T., “Monitoring and Controlling System for Microservers,” Parallel and Distributed Processing Symposium Workshops & PhD Forum (IPDPSW), 2013 IEEE 27th International, pp. 1538-1541, May 2013, http://ieeexplore.ieee.org/stamp/stamp.jsp?tp=&arnumber=6651048&isnumber=6650854.
Microservers may use various types of modules, for example: compute modules (e.g., using a DIMM-240 connector); power converter modules (using an extreme PowerEdge connector) and switch modules (using an Impact 100 series connector, Molex). While the main purpose of the compute modules is to contain processors and main memory, one may contemplate using them together with storage devices, for instance based on Flash technology. However, doing so poses several problems of connections and, in turn, of encumbrance. This can become a serious issue in space-constraint arrangements as needed in microservers.